position diplomatique
by malice39
Summary: Sam et Jack ont été surpris dans une position inédite, pour laquelle Landry exige une explication... Quelle va-t-elle être?   fic écrite dans le cadre de "déclarations non romantiques"


Saison 10.

fic écrite dans le cadre d'une section "déclarations non romantiques" (forum fanfiction).

ca casse pas trois pattes à un canard. C'est pas non plus ma fic préférée, mais puisqu'elle est sortie de mon cerveau déganté, autant vous en faire profiter^^

* * *

><p><strong>Position diplomatique<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Colorado Springs, maison de Jack<span> :**

Sam se tenait depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà devant la porte de son « Général »… De Jack. « _Du Général O'Neill »_ se reprit-elle mentalement, et elle était maintenant désappointée.

Elle avait dû rassembler son courage pour venir exprimer sa requête et elle n'obtenait aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressé, malgré les coups frappés à la porte, l'essai de la sonnette et du téléphone.

Elle commençait à être passablement inquiète, car il ne l'avait devancée que d'un quart d'heure tout au plus.

Sa voiture était bien garée dans l'allée. Alors où pouvait-il être ?

Elle n'avait même pas son arme avec elle, ayant rapidement quitté la base, sans être repassé par son labo ni par les vestiaires.

Sam ne comprenait donc pas, et n'arrivait pas à accepter de faire demi-tour, comme une petite voix le murmurait en elle…

Elle était tout de même là sous l'ordre express du Général Landry.

Elle devait discuter avec Jack, et trouver avec lui des réponses pour expliquer au Président le pourquoi de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils avaient été surpris, au cours de la mission diplomatique du jour de SG1.

Jack continuait à venir sur le terrain régulièrement Et de toutes les missions qu'ils avaient faites, il avait fallut que cela arrive pendant celle où le premier homme des États-Unis et le chef d'État Major s'étaient exceptionnellement joints à eux.

Rien qu'en y repensant, Sam en eut les joues brûlantes et les mains moites, tremblant à la fois de honte et de désir.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer exactement comment elle s'était retrouvée avec lui sur le sol détrempé de la salle de bain de leur hôte, dans une position ressemblant à un 69 plutôt équivoque.

Leur chute aurait pût n'être qu'un pur accident, un prétexte à rire qui serait passé inaperçu, mais l'appétit profond qu'ils avaient échangé dans un regard, ne les avait pas encouragés à en rester là.

Sauf que le Président, le chef d'État Major et une partie de SG1 n'auraient pas dû les surprendre ainsi, alors que leurs serviettes de bain ne dissimulaient plus grand chose de leurs corps.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que les deux politiciens exigent une explication…

Ils étaient maintenant repartis, et c'était elle qui venait de se coltiner le face à face avec Landry… Jack étant apparemment parti sans repasser par le bureau du commandant de la base, juste à la fin de leur débriefing.

Et elle ne saurait dire si son supérieur avait été le plus déçu par le fait d'avoir ce léger « problème » sur le dos, ou alors d'avoir purement raté la petite scène...

Il avait gardé pendant tout son monologue un ton ferme, mais le petit sourire qu'il lui avait adressé juste avant de la congédier, la faisait pencher pour la seconde proposition.

Jack n'était plus par rapport à elle un maillon direct dans la chaîne de commandement. De possibles répercussions n'auraient apparemment donc pas lieu.

Enfin, c'était bien beau tout ça, c'était cependant elle qui se collait le devoir d'amorcer le dialogue… Alors qu'ils avaient été deux, et qu'elle n'avait pas fuit le SGC, elle !

Sam soupira pour rassembler le reste de son courage.

Elle avait toujours autant le cœur qui battait la chamade, et ne savait pas encore pour l'heure comment amener le sujet sur le tapis sans se faire « jeter » par son ancien supérieur. Ce domaine avait toujours été considéré comme glissant entre eux, et n'avait pas été remis à l'ordre du jour depuis des années…

La jeune femme refixa la porte close, en se frottant les mains sur son treillis.

Elle n'était pas femme à renoncer, mais elle était que très rarement entrée chez lui et encore moins sans « son » autorisation.

Pouvait-elle aujourd'hui considérer le but de sa venue comme une urgence ?

Le ton qu'avait utilisé son supérieur se rappela à sa conscience et Sam se décida à tester la poignée. Si la porte était barricadée, elle pourrait repartir tranquille, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement devant elle, faisant gagner un nouveau sommet à sa tension.

Il était vraiment là.

Sam passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement, sans oser aller plus loin.

Un profond silence l'accueillit et elle hésita à le déranger.

_ _Mon Général ? _S'enquit-elle tout de même.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint davantage.

Elle entra alors intriguée, fermant doucement la porte et descendit les quelques marches menant dans le salon.

Tout était calme.

Sam fit un tour sur elle-même pour mieux observer et remarquer un détail ou une éventuelle présence…

Personne n'était en vue, pas même dans le jardin. Tout semblait à sa place et rangé.

Elle avança un peu plus dans la pièce et marcha sur quelque chose.

Elle enleva alors son pied et ramassa la veste de treillis qui traînait par terre.

…Sa veste.

Dans un geste inconscient, Sam froissa le tissu entre ses doigts, puis porta le col du vêtement à son visage pour respirer son parfum… son after shave.

Elle se remémora le bonheur qu'elle avait eu de profiter de cette odeur il y a quelques heures…

Cependant, Sam reprit alors conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait et se donna une gifle mentale. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse griller par lui en train de respirer sa veste à pleins poumons !

Elle la déposa donc rapidement sur le bord du fauteuil près d'elle, puis se détourna pour apercevoir maintenant, près de l'escalier menant à l'étage, un tee shirt tout aussi négligemment jeté au sol.

Sam avança vers le tissu en levant un sourcil.

Elle venait de trouver une veste… suivie d'un tee-shirt…

Elle se demandait bien dans quelle tenue elle allait retrouver son Général…

Un sourire naquit sur son visage, quand ses pensées dérivèrent vers plusieurs de ses fantasmes, mais son cœur la ramena à la réalité en faisant une brusque embardée.

Il rata même plusieurs battements quand elle regarda la paire de boots, les chaussettes… et le pantalon de treillis encombrer les différentes marches de l'escalier.

Sa bouche devint instantanément sèche, et ses mains moites au possible, quand en plus, elle reconnut enfin le bruit de l'eau qui coulait…

_Il était encore dans une salle de bain !_

Son ancien supérieur prenait manifestement une douche… plutôt gaiement vu qu'il s'était mis à siffler tout d'un coup.

Sam sourit davantage, le corps dans un émoi incroyable… Dans celui dans lequel il l'avait laissé le matin même.

Elle ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur qui grandissait à nouveau au creux de ses reins, ni empêcher son esprit de fonctionner à cent à l'heure.

…_Jack sous une douche… miam_ _! Pensa-t-elle malgré elle._

Elle imaginait déjà parfaitement l'eau parcourir les cheveux où elle rêvait de passer la main, puis descendre le long de sa nuque, plonger sur son torse et son dos, longer ses abdominaux, ses fes…

_RHHAAA ! _

Sam ferma les yeux en secouant la tête et lâcha ses vêtements comme s'ils la brûlaient à cet instant. Elle se donna même une claque sur le front pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle fantasmait à mort… et elle avait chaud !

Elle avait toujours fantasmé sur lui, mais l'aperçu qu'elle avait eu pendant leur mission donnait un plus grand réalisme aux images qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête.

Un peu trop de réalisme d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme soupira, et remarqua alors qu'elle avait gravi silencieusement les dernières marches. Elle inspecta le couloir quelques secondes, essayant de ne pas porter son attention sur le bruit de l'eau, et frôla la crise cardiaque quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un ultime bout de tissu.

Incertaine, et soudainement plus tremblante encore, avec les jambes en coton, Sam avisa la porte ouverte sur la pièce à quelques petits mètres d'elle. Elle entendait toujours l'homme siffler, et hésitait manifestement à ramasser sa dernière trouvaille.

Se faire surprendre par lui, tenant entre ses mains son boxer serait pire que tout !

Elle avait déjà suffisamment les joues et le corps en feu, pour rajouter davantage de gêne à son trouble. Elle n'était même pas sûre de résister à une nouvelle vision de lui, vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Quel homme à part lui n'attendait-il pas d'être dans sa salle de bain pour se déshabiller ?

Mon dieu, elle allait mourir de frustration !

Et pour un peu, elle en oublierait presque la raison de sa venue… l'ordre du général Landry… qui prenait maintenant une toute autre dimension.

Certes, ils n'avaient pas été bien loin lors de la mission, ils n'en avaient même pas reparlé, ne sachant pas encore vraiment ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… ou si cela les engagerait sur autre chose.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle serait complètement incapable d'attendre sagement en bas le temps qu'il finisse ses ablutions.

Ils avaient quand même mis dix ans avant de… déraper.

Cependant, la perspective de sortir prendre l'air, pour laquelle elle avait finalement opté, mourut plus vite que neige au soleil, quand elle capta, le cœur plus encore au bord de l'explosion, une ombre… ou plutôt un reflet.

Sam se décala involontairement légèrement sur sa gauche, et l'angle qu'elle eut alors lui donna une vue imprenable sur la cabine de douche, à travers le large miroir du lavabo.

La jeune femme déglutit péniblement, complètement hypnotisée et incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Elle se rapprocha lentement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle essaya de se faire discrète sur le pas de la porte, et remarqua que cette fois-ci le sol n'était pas mouillé, mais qu'importe elle préférait plutôt étudier attentivement la silhouette, qui, manifestement de dos, se dégageait à contre jour, à travers la fine paroi plus ou moins opaque selon les stries du matériau.

Sam en oublia presque de respirer, tant elle était au bord de l'apoplexie.

Elle avait une vue parfaite sur différentes bandes de son anatomie et suivait avec une extrême précision chacun de ses mouvements.

La jeune femme finit par s'avancer dans un état second et ne contrôla plus rien.

Elle se déshabilla à la hâte et frappa quelques coups contre le plexiglas.

Jack entrouvrit la porte, des plus étonné d'être ainsi dérangé.

_ _Carter ? Qu'est ce q… _

Sa phrase se perdit rapidement dans un murmure inaudible, alors que ses yeux descendaient le long du corps qui lui faisait face.

Sam, elle-même, n'en rata pas une miette, plus rouge et hypnotisée que jamais, suivant le trajet réel de l'eau, tout à fait conforme à celui qu'elle avait imaginé.

_ _Carter ?_ Redemanda Jack, alors que son regard faisait le chemin inverse sur la peau qu'il admirait enfin dans sa parfaite nudité.

L'homme ne put empêcher son corps de réagir, et ne chercha même pas à le cacher, tant il était captivé par la vision divine qu'elle lui offrait.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous peine de se liquéfier sur place, et reprit une partie de ses esprits sous la douleur.

Elle reconnut alors qu'elle y avait peut être été un peu fort ! Sans pour autant empêcher ses yeux de devenir coquins.

_ _Le G…Géné…ral _Commença-t-elle par bafouiller. Puis en se concentrant uniquement sur ses yeux, lâchant sa phrase d'une traite. _Il m'a ordonné de vous trouver impérativement, et de discuter avec vous de la position dans laquelle nous avons été retrouvés sur P3X397…_

Jack n'en crut pas ses oreilles, ni le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'en tenir pour ce qui c'était passé pendant cette mission. Il commençait maintenant à en avoir une idée plus claire, mais dans tous les cas, il se força à ne fixer que son visage.

Il ne doutait pas qu'Hank ait pu demander une telle chose à son ancien second, il était cependant moins sûr que cela puisse inclure sa propre douche…

D'ailleurs, une multitude de positions à expérimenter se déversaient inexorablement dans sa tête.

La jeune femme avait-elle conscience de tout ce que l'on pouvait tester à deux dans une douche ?

Une partie de lui-même réagit davantage et les fit tous les deux défaillir.

Jack ouvrit alors la porte en grand, et se décala en reprenant la parole.

__Venez donc discuter, j'ai pas mal de positions à vous proposer._

Sam ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la cabine, refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle.

Tout en dévorant des yeux la jeune femme qui se mit sensuellement sous le jet d'eau chaude, Jack se félicita d'avoir coupé la sonnette et débranché le téléphone en rentrant…

Le rire de Sam retentit un instant, avant d'être vite étouffé, pour laisser place aux gémissements d'une discussion passionnée enfin partagée.

**FIN !**


End file.
